


Separation

by jonbsims



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, set early s4, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonbsims/pseuds/jonbsims
Summary: Jon has a nightmare, seeks comfort.





	Separation

_He’s wandering the archives, as he often does. He keeps getting lost, he can’t find his office no matter how hard he tries - he only keeps turning hallways, going and going, and the wallpaper keeps changing but it’s of no matter. He’s going in circles. He just needs to find his office._

_He feels like crying - he’s been going for so long, but the corridors keep twisting and changing, and he keeps finding himself back at the small kitchen he no longer uses. He makes himself a cup of tea. It’s too bitter._

_He keeps going. He just needs to find his office. He finds the kitchen instead. He makes himself a cup of tea._

_It’s too bitter._

_Martin is there, he realizes. He’s saying words, and looking at Jon, but he doesn’t understand, he doesn’t know what he’s saying._

_He asks Martin to repeat himself, or tries to, but his throat closes up and he cries. He doesn’t understand. Martin is becoming frustrated._

_Martin has given up on trying to talk to him, on trying to make him understand. He’s not moving, but he drifts away, slowly, with a look of disappointment on his face. He’s being surrounded by a thick fog. Jon runs after him, but no matter how fast he goes, Martin is always further away, always closer to being swallowed whole by the fog._

Jon wakes up crying.

He sobs softly, hiccuping as he tries to wipe away an endless waterfall of tears streaming down his face, to no avail. He gives up, sighing squeakily and letting his tears dampen the pillow beneath him.

Slowly, once he’s able to breathe without sobbing after, he sits up, sniffling. He looks around - in the back room where the cot is set up, of course.

He stands, gliding his hand along the nearest available surface as he walks along until he’s back in his office. He stares at his desk. He thinks he should sit down, work on statements, or order something to eat, do something - anything - productive. Instead, he stands there, mind blank, letting the minutes pass in silence.

He Knows where Martin is.

Without thinking, he starts walking, not knowing where he’s going - that’s not entirely accurate, he knows he’s going to Martin, though he’s not particularly sure where that is.

He stops outside a door - the door to Elias’s office, when he wasn’t in prison. When things weren’t like this. It’s just an inch open, and he peeks in to confirm what he thinks, that Martin is in there, typing away at a computer with his bottom lip perched between his teeth, rubbed red from chewing on it absentmindedly.

He pictures opening the door, walking in. He pictures the shocked look on Martin’s face, inevitably shifting to anger.

_“I told you to stop finding me, Jon.”_

Jon stops a wheezing, half laugh, half sob in his throat, instead biting his thumb.

More than anything, he wants to see Martin, to talk to him, to kiss him, to exist in his presence. But he promised. He promised, and he doesn’t want to give Martin anymore reason to hate him, so instead he presses his back against the wall next to the door, sliding down and curling up.

He falls asleep like that, basking in the sound of Martin’s typing and writing notes. The closest they’ll be for a long time, he’s sure.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long while ago. was originally gonna have a happy ending, but i couldn't write it. anyone is free to write a better ending!


End file.
